(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power generator, in particular to a small-scaled and portable electrical power generator.
(B) Description of Related Art
There are many existing electrical power generators. However, they are either too large in volume (thus inconvenient to bring) or short in duration to provide power. Thus, a small-scaled electrical power generator able to provide power for a prolonged period of time is needed.
The object of the present invention is to provide a small-scaled portable electrical power generator.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the small-scaled portable electrical power generator comprises a base, which includes an assembly surface, a fuel chamber, and at least one fuel delivery channel connected to the fuel chamber and placed under the assembly surface; a power generation means, which includes at least one pack of solar battery placed on the assembly surface of the base, a solar battery set contains two opposing solar batteries which face each other with their light-collecting surfaces, and their power outputs are connected; a light generation means placed on the assembly surface of the base, which includes at least one set of hollow tube that is placed in-between the solar batteries of the solar battery packs, each hollow tube set includes at least one hollow tube capable of capillarity and connect to the at least one fuel delivery channel so that fuel can always be filled into them; and an igniting means, which includes at least one operative igniters placed nearby the hollow tubes, and can be manipulated to ignite the fuel inside the hollow tubes.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the small-scaled portable electrical power generator comprises a base, which includes an assembly surface, a fuel chamber, and at least one fuel delivery channel connected to the fuel chamber and placed under the assembly surface; a power generation means, which includes several solar battery packs placed on the assembly surface of the base, each solar battery packs contains two opposing solar batteries which face each other with their light-collecting surfaces while the two adjacent solar batteries of the two adjacent solar battery packs are placed back to back closely, and their power outputs are connected together; a light generation means placed on the assembly surface of the base, which includes several hollow tube packs, each hollow tube pack placed in-between the solar batteries of one solar battery packs and includs several hollow tubes capable of capillarity and connected to the corresponding fuel delivery channels so that fuel can always be filled into them; and an igniting means which includes several operative igniters placed nearby the at least one hollow tube and can be manipulated to ignite the fuel inside the hollow tubes.
The present invention is described below by way of exemplified embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings, which will make readers understand the purpose, technical contents, characteristics and achievement of the present invention more easily.